Addys Pride
by MattieMayJames
Summary: I'm Adalyn Moreau a pure-blood from the Slytherin House in my third year at Hogwarts, and I have a growing problem. My little brother starting his first year at Hogwarts, and being placed in anything but Slytherin. Always being in a fight with other Slytherins from the Slytherin family society. And I have a crush on a dork, a Gryffindor to make matters worse.
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own any of the Harry Potter story line or characters. I do own the characters of Moreau family and the Chapman Family.  
** Hope you like the first chapter of Addys Pride! Reviews would be lovely. Enjoy.

I was nervous. I kept my face straight though; there were tons of young wizards and witches running around me, all were boarding the train. No way was I going to let them see me, Adalyn Moreau, show any weakness. I was a Moreau, and a Slytherin and I will present myself as such.

That didn't stop my dramtic spotlight loving mother from using my poor youngest brother Jimmy to make a fool of herself.

Mama takes forever to say goodbye. I almost missed the train to Hogwarts my very first time. Unbelievable I'd say. I thought I didn't have to deal with getting out of mamas clutches this year since it's my third year, but I had to wait for Jimmy my younger brother. It is his first year, and if mama doesn't let go it'll be like my first year all over again. A great start for the school year for the young Moreaus, and in front of all our peers too. Thinking of this now, I don't know why I don't just leave so I won't be late. My older siblings William and Amanda didn't wait for me on my first day.

I couldn't help but sigh. Jimmy finally looked like he was getting anxious, time to step in.

"Mother? I'm sorry, but we have to leave. The train won't wait for us." I turned fully to face her so she could see my eyes, which had to have reflected my flustration.  
"Fine! Not like I won't be seeing my baby for months. Run along and have fun! Write every day! And you listen to your teachers and do your work! Love you!"

I could feel the audiences' glances at her outburst. All I could do was tug Jimmy away and smile way to sweetly back at her.

"Bye Mother, we will be in touch!"

I kept my hands on Jimmys shoulder till we boarded. I didn't want to lose his short 4'11" self, we already lost some time with the scene with mama.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said she would pull something like that!" Jimmy laughed as the train started to move minutes after we stepped on. He kept smiling at everyone we passed while I looked on looking for an open compartment for us. Which was quick since Peytain was not far holding one for us.

"Little Jimmy!" Peytain gushed once I sat down. Jimmy blushed at her appearance. She wore a grey V-neck t-shirt over a well-fitting white camisole. She was still growing, and becoming quite pretty for the boys to ogle at. "Want to sit next to me?" She said, sending him a wink.

"Oh uhh… No sorry, not this trip Peytain. I'm going to run and find Daniel and sit with him. See you at Hogwarts!" and with that he was off.

"Sighhh, more room for me." Peytain lifted her tight jean clad legs on to the bench and sat back. Then she smiled at me.

"Jimmy couldn't stop smiling all the way here. It's like he doesn't have the family sense of pride. I'm a little worried he will end up anywhere other than Slytherin." I stared towards the direction Jimmy left in and then glanced towards Peytain.

"Addy, he's always been a happy person and open to everyone, not even your father could change that after so many years. You had to know at some point before now that that would be a large possibility."  
"Yeah, but now that the time to find out is here I don't know how to feel about it, to be worried or not. He is my younger brother and he's a part of the Moraeu family. People like Parkinson and even creepy Malfoy will smell the blood in the water and attack him like sharks if he's not in Slytherin… I swear William, Amanda and I will have some nasty fights to partake in if need be."  
"Aw, puggy or anyone else has something coming to them if they try to mess with the Great Moreaus. They will even have little Chapman here to deal with too." She winked across the compartment at me.

I just laughed, nothing like the life of a teenage Slytherin girl in a Slytherin world. After that I turned to my bag to pull out my worn book I would read on the ride to Hogwarts.

"Already hitting the books eh? Anything good? Like a sexy romance with a nicely built hero that has a passion for love to swoon over?" She pretended to fan herself.

"Oh yes, Mandrakes. Yum." I didn't even look up from my book during my lame joke.

"No! The sight of their little plant bodies and that cry of theirs… That's just gross Addy." Peytain dramatically shivered. "Why are you reading about Mandrakes anyways?"

"Refreshing myself really." I licked my finger and turned the page, waiting for what was next to come.

"Ha, yeah okay. We all know the real reason. Mr. Plant Boy. He is the real reason Ms. Slytherin Stone here freshens up her Herbology material. She wants to slither up next to Plant Boy." Peytain let out, laughing towards the end.

"Thanks Ms. Shut Your Face for that outburst, but I don't think Malfoy heard you. Say it louder next time." I glared down at my book, I wouldn't look at her smiling face. I was a pure Slytherin with one flaw… Peytain was the only one who knew.

"Oh yes, sorry Great Moreau." Peytain just smirked and went on to take a nap.

"Thank you Chapman" I said while looking back down at my book, hearing Peytain scoff at that.

I had meet Peytain my first year at Hogwarts when we both were placed into Slytherin. We both come from strong well-known pure blood families, who all had gone through Slytherin at one point. We had pride running thick in our blood. However that didn't mean we were friends from the start.

Young Slytherins from Slytherin families knew the game that was always played at the start of our stay at Hogwarts. There was a social ladder and you do not want to be knocked off of it. Also there is a reason these kids are placed in Slytherin, they know the tricks of the trade to stay hanging on.

Me being a Moreau and Peytain being a Chapman, we hung on the same rung of the ladder because of our parents statuses. My older sister Amanda who is in her 7th year now, still to this day hates Peytains older brother Keaton who is also a 7th year. While William my older 5th year brother is best friends with Peytains 4th year older brother Nate. So on behalf of Amanda and Keaton, the Chapman family never came over and we didn't visit them.

It was the first time me and Peytain meet, and it seemed at first we wouldn't be friends. Peytain was a pretty girl, with a face that you knew would become quite beautiful. I grew up with many compliments about myself, so I knew I too was very pretty. She also was smart and started the first year off strong in all her classes, but she fought me along the way for the chance to be top of the class. There was also the poofy haired Gryffindor who always attempted to nudge her way up the list, but we shrugged her off since we were in the middle of an invisible battle.

This went on for a few months, but Peytain wasn't the only Slytherin I was coyly bashing with comments every now and then and I wasn't the only one for Peytain either. Ms. Puggly Pansy Parkinson would attempt a scowl with some harsh words, but I'd just laugh at her. It's just hard to take a girl with a pugs face seriously. My laughing would only upset her and she would scream and call me a twit and move on. One time when I called her out on trying to get Draco Malfoys attention, she got very embarrassed and called me twit like always. Peytain was near-by and jumped in, turns out Pansy Parkinson likes using that nickname for both Peytain and I, and only us. After we tore into Puggy, a nickname me and Peytain share for Parkinson together too, we became friends.

Quite the norm for Slytherin girls. It was the regular thing to do. Put people in their place, that rule extended to students of other houses too. Slytherin had been rivals with Gryffindor forever, so there would be lashing out on many Griffins very day since Peytain and I had at least two classes with them. My only exception was a certain Gryffindor in my Herbology class, since the day I meet him I have never given him any shit. However I knew soon there would be a group of kids I would have to let up on when my too nice of a brother joined a different house and made friends.

With that thought I looked up from my readings on Wolfsbane and looked towards the outside windows. I recognized the scenery as the marker for being at least 30 minutes away from the school.

"Wake up you twit, we have to change. We will be at school soon."  
I received what I think, but not entirely sure a 'boo you whore' from a sleepy Peytain. So I just smiled and called out. "Derek? Wow! You sure have gotten a lot hotter over the summer break, how have you been doing?" I even let out a girlish giggle. With that Peytain put on a cute show of waking up to blink at the door with no one there to watch but me.

"Come on sensual, get your arse up and moving!"

Peytain flipped me the bird and got ready. Once we were both done, the train let out a whistle as a signal of arrival. Finally, we were back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening was losing its light fast when we stepped off the train and moved to the carriages that were being pulled by invisible horses. We couldn't see anyone we really knew or wanted to sit with so we hoped into an empty one.

Only to meet Draco in the middle.

'Just great, I was actually thinking I could get at least to the Entrance Hall without running into these creeps…' I sighed inwards 'Looks like that ideas out the door'

"Malfoy." Both Peytain and I said in unison with a practice nod.  
"Aw Peytain Chapman nice to see you again. Adalyn? You've sure have grown." He smirked at Peytain and then sent a wink towards me. I just smiled, it has been like this every year. You try and be nice to the creepy Malfoy, and nicely try to shake him off when he tries to cling.

Then you turn and kick the darn pug off your heels before she can bite you.

"Thank you Draco. Aw, Parkinson is that you back there? Still haven't grown up even a little bit like the rest of us?" I glanced at Draco and then over his shoulder for Pansy to pop up, which she did. With a tad expression of surprise evident on her face. Not like it really is a surprise, when you find Draco you pretty much always find Pansy.

Before Pansy could say a word or Peytain and I could bolt away from Malfoy, he trapped us.  
"Pansy, see you at the Great Hall." He didn't even look at her, he just kept smiling all creepy like at us and then with a wave of his hand for us to sit down. Before we started to move away from a stricken Pansy, Blaise hoped on.

'Here we go… Draco and Blaise have to be the most self-absorbed boys I have ever met. Bring on the me me me talk. '

*************************************************************************************

With a quick good bye we jolted from our seat trying to avoid any lurking Slytherin or Pug. Peytain and I were in desperate need of distance from those freaking Slytherin boys.

We were in such a rush to get good seats to watch the Sorting Ceremony we were bumping in to a lot of students. When I had finally actually ran in to someone it had to be a Weasley. I bounced backwards after hitting him readying myself to fall on my butt, but two hands on my shoulders and a chest to my back stopped me. Warning bells went off in my head, without even looking I knew who it was. Well this is wonderful; I get caught by Malfoy and Puggy, actually run into a Weasley, and now Neville Longbottom is touching me.

"Oh Merlin Addy! Look what you've done now." Peytain giggled. I sent her an icy glare and jumped away from the squad of Gryffindors, hoping my blush was not showing still. Looking at Neville, I quickly took notice of all the new things about him this year. He had of course grown taller and his hair had grown out now. This gave Neville a few seconds to realize the girl he helped was me, Adalyn Moreau and a Slytherin. "Oh, uh sorry?" Neville stammered out, probably worried I would snap at him for touching me. With a sigh I cracked a little for my crushes sake and gave him a smile after saying "Thank you Neville." While I momentarily stunned Longbottom I glanced at the rest of the herd and murmured sorry towards Weasley and moved along. Never looking back and leaving Peytain to join me herself.

Peytain came gracefully over to my side giggling her ass off. "Thanks for thinking my discomfort is funny. Did you see his face? It was like he was a puppy I was going to kick! Am I really that scary to him?" I was rambling, but these days' events were just happening one after the other.

Peytain didn't say anything until we sat down at the Slytherin table. "You were too freaked out to notice the checking out moment I got to witness. If I had my crystal ball it would tell me there will be love in your future." Peytain smirked; I sighed then looked at her with my own smirk. I hope that's true.

The number of people walking around us started to dwindle till they all were seated, and just like that the doors of the Great Hall flung open. McGonagall came walking in down the middle of the room with a train of short first years waddling in behind her. Jimmy was close to the middle of the line, glancing around the room for Amanda, William, and me. I gave him a wink to calm his nervous, he just continued to look like a happy nervous fool. When McGonagall made it to the front she turned so the view of the stool and hat could be seen by everyone.

I looked over at Peytain who looked like she had already fallen asleep, even before the Sorting Hat started his song. With a sigh I gazed at my Gryffindor boy across the room, who of course was smiling with his mates during the whole lame ass song.

Before I knew it my whole table erupted in cheers as the first kid was placed in Slytherin. Peytain had a moment of spasms when it woke her up while I accidently caught Nevilles eye. Doing something new I smiled kindly towards him, which made him blush and turn away. Blush! I had a thrill run through me until Peytain snapped her fingers in my face. "Little Jimmy should be up soon, some kid with the last name Mick something just went." Gasping I turned and quickly sought out Jimmys little head and Amanda and Williams eyes.

"Jim Moreau!" I was willing Slytherin towards the hat, I felt a twinge of guilt but a sister can at least hope right? Jimmy had a look of worry on his face as he sat down, till a change in his eyes signaled the little mental conversation had started. Not even two seconds later the words I knew were to come were belted out, and not even a millisecond passed and eyes from around the room landed on me. The Gryfindor table all together let out a roaring cheer for their new addition.

My little brother Jimmy.

I turned and Neville was looking at me, but I looked to Jimmy who had spotted me. He winked before he nestled in near Seamus Finnigan, the exploding wizard and one of Nevilles friends, where they started a conversation.

Oh great.


End file.
